The New Girl
by BeatleLoverGirl
Summary: When a new camper with a bad temper appears in camp, she causes quite a stir. And not in a good way, either. Picking fights with Clarrise, losing her cool because of the Stolls' pranks... This girl is definitely up to NO GOOD!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I know the summary was bad, but if you're reading this, just know that I appreciate it a lot. I just thought of this while in Phys Ed at school the other day, and wrote it as soon as I came home. So, enjoy! DISCLAIMED, sadly. **

3rd Person POV

It was a pretty normal day at camp. Clarisse was picking fights, Conner and Travis were pranking, Nico was hunched up in his cabin, Thalia was hunting, Chiron was playing pinochle with Grover and Dionysus, and Percy and Annabeth were in the sword-fighting arena, training. Percy would thrust, Annabeth would parry, and vice-versa. This was repeated numerous times. Then suddenly, a loud commotion outside distracted them both, and they ran out of the arena. A girl was stumbling into the camp, dragging her feet and looking tired, scratched up and confused. She looked around for a second. "Where the **** am I?" She yelled. Annabeth smiled in amusement. New campers weren't usually like this. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. My name is Percy, and this is Annabeth." Percy introduced himself. The girl stared up at him, stunned, and then smiled a dazzling smile. Annabeth flushed angrily, and clutched Percy's arm. The girl looked shocked for a second, but when the realization dawned on her face, Annabeth smirked happily. The girl shrugged. "Taken?" Annabeth nodded. The girl nodded. Annabeth was actually suspicious, because usually they didn't give up this easily. She would keep an eye on the girl. "Dianthe." The girl said simply, sticking out her hand to shake. Annabeth nodded. "Annabeth." They shook hands. Chiron clopped over and led the girl to the Big House. Annabeth, Percy, and all the cabin leaders **(sorry, forgot what they were called)** Followed closely after. "Since she isn't claimed, she should be put in the Hermes cabin. " Annabeth said. Everyone at the cabin nodded. "What claim? What Hermes? Where the **** am I? Why is everyone choosing what ****ing happens to me? Wha-" Dianthe began yelling. "SHUT UP!" Clarisse shouted. "I will not ****ing shut up until I get a ****ing explanation!" The Dianthe screamed right back. At first there was silence. And then Percy let out his stifled laughter. "Pwned **(I'm not sure how to spell that word…)**by a newbie, Clarisse!" Clarisse glared at both Percy and Dianthe. "Please stop swearing." Katie said gently. "It's settled, then." Chiron said. "The Hermes cabin until claimed." Percy grinned and led her out, Annabeth trailing after, eyeing them carefully. "Over-protective girlfriend." Travis whispered. Half the people grin. Annabeth peeks into the Big House. "Travis, I will kill you later!" she growled. Travis paled. Suddenly Clarisse grinned. "It's capture the flag today, isn't it?" The campers stared at each other, eyes widening in horror. Oh gods…

**Wow, crappy first chapter! It will get better (hopefully.)! So, please don't, like, tune out on me because this was bad…**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I changed the first chapter. Please understand.**

3rd Person POV

Suddenly Percy jolted. _Today was Friday. Which meant there was Capture the Flag today._ He mentally face-palmed, regretting teasing Clarisse. Boy, was he gonna get it. He sighed as he opened the Hermes cabin door for Dianthe. He gestured towards an empty spot on the floor. She walked over cautiously and sat down. Almost instantly, a sleeping bag was whisked over to where she was, and made her rather plain light brown hair fly up as it landed. When her hair landed again, it was so tangled that it looked like a bird's nest. Percy laughed. It was probably a prank by the Stolls. She looked furious. Her bright hazel eyes scanned the cabin for whoever did the trick, and landed on the Stolls, giggling together on their beds. She stood up slowly, strangely calm. She walked over to them, careful not to step on the other sleeping bags. When she was right upon them, they finally seemed to notice and paled. That's when she kicked them. Not too hard, but she kicked their bed, and it jumped up slightly. She grumbled something about stupid boys and walked back to her sleeping bag. Percy tried really hard not to laugh. He really did. But he burst out laughing as soon as he walked out of earshot of the cabin. Annabeth peered at him. "What's so funny?" She asked. Percy chuckled. "She kicked the Stoll's beds. Scared the life out of them when the bed bounced up." Annabeth smiled. "I think I might like her." Percy continued, earning a death-glare from Annabeth. "What?" he asked, confused. Piper, who was watching, face-palmed. _Oh Percy… Oh Percy, Percy, Percy…_ But she smiled at the cute couple as Annabeth fake-slapped Percy, and Percy pretended to be severely wounded. The dinner horn sounded, and everyone streamed towards the dining pavilion. Everyone sat down at his or her tables, and food began whisking around. Then everyone stood up simultaneously and scraped some of their food into the fire. Dianthe stumbled up to the fire. Staring blankly into it for a couple seconds before scraping half of her food into the fire. She took a sniff from the smoke, and a dreamy expression came on her face. Percy laughed. He remembered what he had thought when he first came to CHB. He thought the gods could probably live off of that smell. When Dianthe noticed he was laughing at her, she blushed and rushed back to her table. Finally, Chiron clopped his hooves onto the marble floor. _Thump, Clop, Thump_. "Time for -" He was cut off by 200 ADHD and Dyslexic demigods screaming, "CAPTURE THE FLAG!" He smiled. "Dismissed." And everyone poured out of the pavilion.

**So… a little better? Review, please.**


End file.
